Fated
by Lunar Maria
Summary: Isn't it supposed to be the Prince who saves the poisoned Princess? - Snow White AU story about Scorpio Kardia and Aquarius Degel - Kardia x Degel - KarDegel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

[ Snow White AU ]

Scorpio Kardia

Aquarius Degel

Chibi!Milo

.

.

.

"KARDIAAA!"

A loud, high pitch-toned voice of a kid reveberated to the whole experiment room all of sudden—made the owner of the said name jolted up in shock as if he was just caught committing crimes.

Soon, an annoyed countenance appeared on his mien along with anger.

"What are you yelling for, Milo?!" asked him as he was triggered by the sudden commotion.

Kardia then casted a vicious glare to the boisterous 5 years old kid.

Instead of scared by the older Scorpion's response, Milo strode into the room with his mien showing a same irritation. The blond, flare-haired kid was ready to express his protest.

"Were you the culprit who stole my apples?!"

Gulp.

Kardia's mien then seen changing its countenance. He looked away, scratching his unitchy cheek in awkward manner. "Errr... yeah, just a little—"

"A little you said?!" Milo stomped approaching the older man, "Stop stealing my apples, stupid Kardia!"

He yelled again as he whopped Kardia's legs insistently.

"Oi, oi. Chill down!"

Using a huge palm of his, Kardia grasped Milo's head to hold the kid off. "I didn't steal your apples, i just borrow them," said him then snorted nonchalantly.

"I know you won't return them!"

The Scorpion kid was ready to burts his tears out.

Kardia took a glance to Milo then frowned his eyebrows, "Oi, no need crying. You're not a girl! I promise i will pay them back!"

Following the older Scorpion, Milo frowned his tiny eyebrows as he snuffled to hold his tears. "You promise? Then it's a debt!"

Kardia snorted again then scratching his nape. Finally able to subdue the kid's anger. "Yeah, you have my words," said him.

It was clearly seen that he looked physically tired. His eyebags were slightly swollen due to lack of sleep.

Kardia had worked hard in his laboratory for weeks to accomplish the current research he was doing.

Milo noticed that. The kid came almost everytime to peek on the older Scorpion's work but Kardia never let him to know. All he knew that Kardia was working for a certain person whom the older Scorpion had a crush on.

Milo then pouted his lips.

"Working for that bookworm again, huh? Milo wants to help!" He stated then rushed himself to climb up to a stool but his movement was halted immediately by the older.

"Nope, kid! I've told you to stay away, haven't i?"

Kardia then carried the kid by the shirt away from his messy desk, casually taking the kid to the frame of the wooden door. "Just go and hunt some cockroaches," said him in commanding tone.

As Milo was put down again before the door frame, his mien displayed a sulking countenance but soon turned to be nonchalance. "I want five apples after this, you got that, stupid Kardia?"

Kardia scratched the back of his head even rougher. Quiet frustated to deal with the kid, "Hh... yeah, you'll have that. Just leave." He then shooed Milo away.

"Yayyy! Hunting time!" Soon, Milo stomped away leaving the older Scorpion behind as he pointed his wooden stick forwards which he used to whop some bugs around their house.

A long, deep sigh was exhaled once he finally able to get back to work. Kardia then pivoted his tall built to face his laboratory where he had been working hard since the past weeks.

Some tomes were seen stacked on his desk along with many lab glassware that filled by liquids in various colours, also some apples which he made as the object of his research.

Silence then filled the room as Kardia just stood still on his legs. The blue orbs of his eyes blankly looked at the desk as if he was staring far at the horizon.

He was once a very nonchalant person, he would never go this far for work—but everything changed after the encounter he had with a certain person.

Kardia even forgot the feeling of sleeping on his bunk—which he shared with Milo. He only went out of his lab for foods and for another basic needs.

Kardia had no much time even for a brief relax—not after he overheard about a plan which a certain person would perform in the near future.

This research had to be done as soon as he could.

He just didn't want to be left without able to convince himself whether this certain person would return to this town or moved away permanently.

He wouldn't blame this certain person upon the possessiveness he had—Kardia would blame himself instead for recklessly falling in love.

.

.

.

To be continued.

[ Author's note ]

I did much improvisation in the story that possibly made a lot of differences from the original Snow White. I hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _A month ago..._

" _Don't go and play too far or i'll leave you here. You got that, huh?" asked him as he looked at the blond kid. Kardia was seen holding a tome then took his wand out._

 _Along with Milo, they went out to practice their abilities as the only wizards that remained in the town. They had been hiding theirselves from public since people hounded wizards to be slaughtered._

 _Kardia never let Milo went too far without his guard. He even often went to shop to buy some needs in the nearest market alone by himself and left Milo safe inside their house that had been surrounded by a certain spell and made the building was invisible amidst the weald._

 _Kardia had swore to himself that he would never get too attached to people to keep theirselves safely alive. Milo was the only family he had eventhough they shared no blood relation._

 _And the day they went out together was the day when he saw an unfamiliar man whom he couldn't look away from._

 _The man was still young, probably shared a same age with Kardia. He was quiet tall with slender built. His green hair was long that reached his slim waist. He was clad in a very presentable outfits that eminently showed a nobility look. His face was flawless—pretty but handsome, so alluring, with a pair of eyeglasses attached on his nosebridge._

 _The man was calmly sitting beneath a shady tree with some books around his lap. Upon the reading activity, his mien was seen stoically calm._

 _Fascinated, Kardia even forgot to catch some breaths and out of his awareness, he dropped the tome he held—resulting a quiet loud of thud when the tome hit the ground._

 _The thud was enough to distract the green-haired man from his book. He lifted his face to look at the source of the thud was coming from._

 _Kardia could find a pair of indigo-colored irish through the eyeglasses of the man—he was fascinated even more._

 _Silence then filling the gap between them as they were meekly caught by soundless surprise upon finding each others' presence._

" _You drop your book," said the green-haired man—being the first who able to snap the surprise away. A sarcastic tone said in disguise as he found the others showing no response._

 _Kardia could feel his heart beating faster than it supposed to work, he held his breath before finally able to snap himself back to the reality. Hurriedly, he bowed his built down to pick his tome up then looked at the others again._

" _Errr—"_

 _His mien was seen going back to its usual nonchalant countenance as he finally could manage himself to calm and suppressed the sudden volcanic chaos within his chest._

" _Who are you?" asked the green-haired man again._

" _Ha?"_

 _Kardia raised an eyebrow then displayed an arrogant look on his visage. "I'm the one who supposed to ask that! Who the hell are you?!"asked him back._

 _Actually it was so surprising to find strangers around this weald, since the greenish area was only occupied by wild animals and both of them—Kardia and Milo itself._

 _The green-haired man then took his eyeglasses of to look at Kardia directly through the pair of his indigo eyes, "Dégel. I am Prince Dégel," said him._

 _Kardia..._

 _Kardia..._

"KARDIAAA!"

Milo raised his shrilling voice, screaming out the older Scorpion's name who remained silent all of sudden.

Kardia jolted up upon hearing the kid's voice and soon, his mien displayed the usual irritated countenance as he glared at Milo.

"What?! I'm not deaf!"

"You're daydreaming again!"

His eyes were blinked upon realising what the blond kid's utterance. He then just cleared his throat.

"Alright, kid. You have a lot of apples already and just play inside. Don't start fire and don't leave our house until i'm back. You got that, huh?" said him to the blond kid.

Kardia was clad in a long and worn, grey fabric that covered his daily attire to disguise himself. He also covered his head to hide his face thus people wouldn't recognize him easily.

Milo just looked up to the older Scorpion. His gaze displayed a protest, "Why can't i go with you, Kardia? I want to see that bookworm too!"

"What—no, you stupid! People are dangerous, do you forget that fact?!" he responded quickly in irritation upon seeing the kid's persistence. "And don't cry!"

As Milo found it not satisfying, he then yelled at the older Scorpion again.

"This is not fair! You always kick me when sleeping, eat more apples, and now leaving to see that bookworm by yourself! YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

 _Deg._

All of instant, Kardia's gaze went sharper. His mien now showed nothing but a tensed countenance. His chest was aching suddenly.

The blond kid's utterance was more than enough to trigger his nerve—made him recalled the day when people committed massacre to slaughter their race ruthlessly.

If he was selfish enough, he might never bother himself to save Milo and secluded them into the weald to evade people.

"Listen..."

Even his voice sounded deeper and toneless. Kardia gnashed his teeth to suppress his rage then squatted down on a kneel of his to get into the same level of the blond kid's height.

The blue orbs of his eyes deeply stared at the kid's. Silence briefly filled the gap between them before he spoke up again.

"I won't be long, i promise i will return as soon as possible. So, just stay inside."

Meanwhile, Milo was frozen in his position—innerly stunned by the sudden serious countenance found on the older Scorpion's visage.

Bewitched, Milo then nodded his head. "Ugh, okay..." said him.

"Good kid. Now come in."

Kardia responded then slightly patted Milo's head. He then stood up again as he held a basket—full of apples and there was only an apple that had been spelled by him. He intended to give that apple to Dégel.

As the blond kid's figure vanished behind the closed wooden door, Kardia casted a spell to make it double-locked—just to make sure Milo was safe inside and unable to come out.

He then pivoted his built to face his front.

Now he had to quickly go to the castle and see the Prince.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
